gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vagoperezoso
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the M-60 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 08:54, December 25, 2011 GTA Theme the theme is Grand Theft Auto created by Craig connor and acredirw da shootaz. --Owen 14:31, June 24, 2018 (UTC) GBC ports I was found that in the GBC version of GTA 1 and GTA 2 is playing some other music did you know the name of it? here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSRf_3iU3Vo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZGkEMZ4stc Mrmarkus6 (talk) 07:53, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Sound I clearly hear that DJ said Sounds not Sound. A few things 1stly, thanks for your continued efforts expanding on the radio articles, particularly those in the 2D Universe which were severely lacking in content. To keep us off your back while you work, please pay attention to the following tips: # Read over the manual of style - Titles should be in italics, not bold italics # Don't over-link. Generally only link the first mention of a page per section, or in the case of a short/stub article, only once per page will do. Walls of yellow links are unfriendly. # Try to avoid linking in headings - I have changed some on the Radio Stations in GTA London to un-linked and added links. # Trivia should be avoided and integrated into article body wherever possible. Thanks again for the work. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:38, July 4, 2018 (UTC) : Explanations: *Q: What does exactly mean "Following from this, headings of GTA games must be both full form and italicized, but not linked."? **A: This is specific to Headings, So in a section/article that has multiple headings for each GTA game that applies, the heading/sub-heading should say the name of the game in full, in italics, with no link in the heading. *Q: Then it says "Titles of television, film and radio programs, musical albums, games and newspapers and magazines within the GTA universe itself, as well as real life equivalents of these, must be italicized as well. // Following from this, headings of these in-game works must also be italicized, but not linked." Does it mean that everytime I mention a radio station I have to write it in italics? And by writing the headings in italics does it mean that in the article of, say, Bounce FM, I have to put "Playlist", "Video", "Trivia" and "See Also" (i.e. all the headings in italics)? **A: OK, I can see how that may be a little confusing. Headings should be in normal (non-italics) unless they meet the specific criteria of being the name of a published work, be it a real GTA game or an in-game publication/program. Radio station (and TV channel) names do not qualify, they are business/trading names, not publication titles. :A good page to see the rules in action is Radio Stations. :2D Universe << Main heading, not a publication name, no italics, no link. ::Grand Theft Auto << Sub-Heading, game title, in italics, no links :::Main article: Radio Stations in GTA 1 << Link :::Head Radio << Station name, not italics, link optional ::Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 << Sub-Heading, game title, in italics, no links :::Main article: Radio Stations in GTA London << Link :In the case of radio, only names of programs should have italics, so Blaine_County_Radio#Programs for example has Bless Your Heart, Blaine County Radio Community Hour and Beyond Insemination all in italics. The only exception to this concept, off the top of my head, is song titles. We apply the published work rule to album titles but not individual songs. Your specific heading examples within a station page ("Playlist", "Video", "Trivia" and "See Also") should NOT be in italics. :I hope that helps. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:57, July 4, 2018 (UTC) LED To me is like that Reed - "L.E.D." is sampled from Maceo & The Macks - Soul Power' 74 (plays on Master Sounds) Just listen to them both. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWTbv2tu--Q https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEYgSuIWPTs Mrmarkus6 (talk) 14:19, July 8, 2018 (UTC) GTA redirect Sure, for now, for consistency you can recreate it and I won't remove it this time. One of my long term projects is to review the existing 5000+ redirects and form a cohesive "best practice" redirects policy. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:11, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Rename request This sort of discussion needs to take place on the talk page of the article in question. There is already a redirect page for Grand Theft Auto (song) pointing to Gangster Friday. Put a template on Gangster Friday and add your evidence in support of the change to the Talk page. What we'll probably do (to retain the edit history) is delete "Grand Theft Auto (song)" and move the "Gangster Friday" page there. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:33, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:52, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Lazlow edit revert Sorry, for some reason my undo reason disappeared. The reason I removed the image from the page (but didn't delete the image itself) was: there is already a real-life image of him on the page, in the image gallery where it belongs. I'm actually going to consider whether we should add a real life image to the infobox for all the real people who make physical appearances in game since their pages are a combination of character and actor page. The 5 new DJs, Lazlow, Phil Collins etc Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:12, July 21, 2018 (UTC)